


A War Worth Fighting For

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anxious Finn (Star Wars), Awesome Finn (Star Wars), Badass Finn, Escape, Escape Pod, F/M, Finn Skywalker, Finn-centric, Force-Sensitive Finn, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Mission Fic, Missions, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pilots, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Finn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rebellion, Rebels, Resistance, Star Wars References, Star Wars Spoilers, Sweet Finn (Star Wars), The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: As Finn grows more accustomed to his rank at the Resistance, only continuing to prove himself, he acquires far more assignments than he had ever imagined when he first arrived. One of the assignments he acquires however leads him to a new location with a mystery pilot in question. A pilot who knows how to push a few buttons.





	A War Worth Fighting For

The thoughts were whirling through his head suddenly, as if a tornado had set off from within his skull. Images flashed before him in a flurry. In the blink of an eye, the place he was beginning to consider a possible home was engulfed by overwhelming flames and exploding into oblivion just as his transport was traveling to safety. Though he had only woken up moments ago he knew all too well what the situation at hand was. Rey was gone training, his friends all in distress and the one beacon of hope and belonging he had found was crumbling to dust. It was all happening so fast that it was becoming difficult to differentiate what had happened first and what hurt the most. It all blurred together.

Watching Finn gaze out the window Poe sighed, walking towards him. Poe knew this scenario all too well, but for someone like Finn, it was a fresh new experience. As D’Qar began crumbling in on itself Poe placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder, a gust of air escaping his nostrils as he did so.

“We’ll find another base.”

Finn’s eyes were still somewhat glued on the sight before him. Though he hadn’t thought he was going to get attached to this new place, considering it was his first home after leaving the First Order, he was far more captivated by the sight than he had anticipated.

“Yeah.”

“The Resistance isn’t just the base, it’s the people fighting for the cause. We’ll live on, base or not.”

Finn gave him a small smile as he gave him a nod in response. Poe had not only become a great friend, but a great motivator as well. When people doubted Finn for even a second, Poe not only reminded Finn that he didn’t owe those people anything he also stood up for him. It was more than what Finn remembered ever having in the First Order. With a quick pat to Finn’s shoulder, suddenly tone was shifted with Poe.

“All that aside, we have to keep moving.”

Finn’s brows furrowed, “To what?”

“To the next mission. The First Order is still on our tails at full speed and we need to do anything we can possibly manage to take them down.”

Suddenly at the mention of the Order it was as if Finn’s mourning of the first place he was going to consider a home had ceased entirely. The mere mention of those two words also reignited the passion that had brought him here in the first place. The courage and passion to do something about what was slowly consuming the galaxy. What had almost fully consumed him.

He looked to Poe with a more concentrated gaze, his brows a little tighter together while his other features remained rather soft.

“What do you have in mind?”

Poe smirked as he patted Finn’s shoulder once again, “A mission just for you.”

Gently Poe started to pull Finn away from the window, Finn easily responding as he began to fall into step beside Poe.

“For me specifically?”

Poe nodded, “Yes for you. You’ve proven yourself so many times over I figured I would put you in charge of your own mission for once.”

A smile slowly began to spread across Finn’s face. Even with as little of time as he had spent with the Resistance thus far they had faith in him. Just by doing what he knew to be right he had earned the trust and admiration of these newly acquired colleaugues. No strings attached and no tests of faith asked. For once he was being welcomed with open arms.

“Alright! Has General Organa approved it?”

Poe seemed to almost hesitate in his steps at the mention of the General, seemingly looking around the hall that they stood in. Given the situation they were in right now, the General was more than apprehensive to send out anyone.

“Uh…yeah. Let’s say she did.”

Finn’s brow raised. “Anyway to your mission. I need you to listen closely here because this is going to be essential.”

Finn nodded as Poe led them down a far less populated corridor. Poe’s eyes searched the vicinity for anyone who could potentially be listening before he leaned in towards Finn.

“Alright, now with the First Order on our tail like they are we risk a lot of things. As I know you already know. One of the things that we cannot risk, is letting them get their hands on our battle plans and backlog data. If they get a hold of those they’ll not only know our every move but they’ll have our every ally and hiding place listed out and at the ready.”

Finn nodded, already assessing just what it would look like if the First Order were to get their hands on it.

“It is essential to our survival and the survival of the Resistance that all of those files get taken somewhere safe.”

“We can’t keep them with us?”

Poe shook his head, “That’d be too obvious. Besides, if we did and they end up boarding our cruisers we’re done for.”

“But if they were with one of us? We could keep them safe while also having them on hand.”

“We run the risk of one of us being imprisoned or killed still. If the First Order gets any of us in their grips and we have all that data on us, everyone is doomed.”

Finn gave another nod, “Where would you have me take them then?”

“You’re going to be delivering them to a ship hangar.”

Finn’s brows furrowed, “What?”

“You’re going to be taking the information to a ship hangar where they’ll be taken care of.”

“Wait, you want me to just leave them somewhere in the hangar? It would be a matter of hours before they found it!”

“Hey hear me out, you’re not going to leave them on a planet for anyone to take. You’re going to get them on a transport, one that we can trust.”

“A transport?”

Poe shrugged, “Or I guess you could say get them to a pilot we can trust.”

“How do you know we can trust them?”

Poe smirked, “General Organa hasn’t mentioned it before but the transport is a part of Resistance history. The family who owns it has long served the cause and always come around when they were needed most.”

“And they’re still alive?”

“Their daughter is.”

“How are you so sure their daughter is still on our side?”

“I know a guy.”

Finn’s brows furrowed as Poe gestured with his hands that he was going to continue.

“Look I know it sounds risky but trust me. I know we can trust her, and we can trust the ships she’s transporting to keep what matters hidden.”

Finn nodded as he took in everything Poe was saying. He’d be lying if he said he thought that Poe’s plan wasn’t risky, but then again, almost every risk Poe took led to an incredible gain or save for the Resistance.

Poe’s brows lifted in anticipation of Finn’s response, “So are you in?”

Finn gave Poe a smirk, “You know I am.”

“Alright!”

“When do I leave for this mission?”

“Literally as soon as possible. You’re going to be looking for a dark grey freighter with a boxey design and a dark red stripe going around the side.”

Poe began striding out of the room, catching Finn off guard. Swiftly he began following after him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. As soon as possible? Poe, we just began traveling at light speed!”

“That’s fine, the escape pod you’re going to be using has all the same equipment to get you where you need to go. Once we come to a stop you’ll be off.”

“And I just find this dark grey freighter and tell…”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“Right, and tell (Y/N) what?”

“That Poe Dameron has sent you and that the Resistance needs her help.”

“Anything else?”

“Try and fill her in on the mission as much as you can without drawing attention.”

Finn nodded, “You’re sure this is gonna work?”

Poe sighed as he placed both hands on his hips, his eyes traveling to the floor for a moment.

“It’s the only shot we’ve got. I know it’s risky and there’s always a chance, but we gotta do this Finn.”

Finn nodded. Although the risks here always seemed daunting, he knew in the long run he could never live with knowing the First Order had access to everything in the Resistance’s playbook. The galaxy wouldn’t have a chance at freedom if the First Order got the upper hand. People wouldn’t have a chance at the freedom he dreamed of or had recently gained himself if they didn’t take this chance.

Just as that thought crossed his mind the ship suddenly jolted to a slower speed, finally pulling out of light speed. Poe and Finn both looked out the viewport to the expanse of open space before them. After a moment Poe turned to Finn with a little smile.

“That’s your cue.”

Finn nodded, “I’m on it.”

Just as he began to stride out of the room Finn was suddenly halted by Poe’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, and Finn.”

Finn’s brow rose as he waited for Poe, seeing a smile spread across his face.

“May the force be with you.”

Finn smiled in return, patting Poe’s shoulder as reciprocation, “And with you.”

* * *

 

Once Finn’s feet finally touched the landing dock beneath him he took a few steps forward. Seeing the vast array of ships he was surrounded by he couldn’t help but stare in awe. In all his years of training under the First Order he had never seen anything aside from Imperial ships Now the sheer variety of vessels flying above his head to the ones sitting ahead of him was one of the most impressive things he had seen in a while. The further into the massive hangar he walked the more overwhelming the place felt. Even the First Order’s vast hangars couldn’t compare to this. This was as if 5 of those Order hangars had come together under one roof. Although Poe had tried to explain what it looked like his explanation certainly didn’t do the grandeur appearance of this hangar justice.

As Finn took it all in he shifted his focus to the task at hand. He had to find the transport that was going to carry the vital Resistance information. Walking past ship after ship he repeated Poe’s description to himself.

 _Dark grey freighter, one red stripe. Dark grey freighter, one red stripe_.

The further he walked, the more daunting his search appeared to be. There were so many different freighters, and thus far none of them matched the description he was looking for. There was no one section of the hangar that looked the same whether it was the ships situated there or the faces he passed. All kinds of different species were congregated there as well as all different forms of ships and transportation. Although it appeared somewhat chaotic, it was also apparent in the way people moved and flew out that there was order.

After passing through another few waves of faces he ended up in what appeared to be the center of the hangar. While his eyes roamed the vast array of ships and people before him he suddenly froze in his tracks. Finally his eyes caught sight of something that seemed all the more familiar. With a determination in his step and a subtle smirk on his lips he strode over to the large grey freighter. Indeed with one red stripe adorning its side. Although it looked fairly beat up and not the most grand mode of transportation, he could tell why Poe had directed him to it. It was one of the last ships anyone would suspect to find vital battle plans on. Almost like the Millenium Falcon before its glory days with Han, it was the last thing most people in the raging war would have chosen for anything.

Ducking under the front of the freighter, trying to get a better look at the individual buried inside making repairs, Finn spoke up.

“Are you (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”

The individual inside paused, the sparks ceasing to fly out from the opening they had created. After a moment of awaiting a response Finn finally saw them crouch down and out from the hatch. Once their feet hit the floor, their goggles moving up to their (Y/H/C) hair line, they finally looked at Finn. Considering how much time Finn had had to himself in the transport over here, he almost couldn’t believe that who was standing before him was the person in question. Then again, people had responded to him just the same when his stories of defecting from the First Order came around.

“Who’s asking?”

He stepped forward as he offered a friendly hand, “I’m Finn.”

She looked down at his hand, considering it for a moment, before her eyes came back to meet his. He couldn’t help but notice the lovely tone of (Y/E/C) they were.

“And what about you, Finn, makes it so I should be sharing my identity?”

Finn’s brows furrowed for a moment. Sure he wasn’t expecting an over bubbly person to greet him, but at the same time he wasn’t sure what to make of her skepticism and judging looks.

“I’m with the Resistance. Poe Dameron sent me to find you.”

Her brows suddenly rose, “Poe Dameron, as in Shara Bey’s son Poe Dameron?”

He nodded, “That’s the one.”

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking off into the distance for a brief second as if she was reminiscing. Once her eyes met Finn’s again she extended her hand out to meet his, finally returning his gesture.

“Well to answer your question, yes I am (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

Finn nodded, “Poe told me you’d be with this freighter.”

As her hand slipped back towards herself she tucked it under her arm and arched a brow.

“It’s a family relic. I’m sure he remembers a few rides in it fondly.”

Finn smiled at the idea. A generational relic that held onto stories and adventures that would be passed on for ages. It was almost like-

“So what’s that hot shot trying to find me for? If it’s about that last race in our X-wings you can tell him to forget a rematch. He can handle one loss.”

Finn’s thoughts were cut off. Almost to his fortune. It was no time to get whistful.

“No that’s not why he had me come here.”

“Do I owe him money?”

“Not that either.”

Her brows knitted together, “What’s he sending you to find me for then?”

“We’re looking for you because we need your help. He sent me because he trusts me, and you, with this.”

(Y/N)’s cheeky expression slowly started to subside, suddenly morphing into something new. Finn wasn’t sure what it was but she didn’t look particularly enthused as the next words tumbled off her tongue.

“Help with what?”

Finn’s nostrils flared faintly before his eyes ever so subtly scanned the area around them. The last thing he needed in this moment was to put himself or (Y/N) in danger if a First Order sympathizer heard them.

“The Resistance is down to the last of its resources. The base has been destroyed and the last of our members are on one large cruiser. Poe’s sent me here with important data that is vital to the survival of the Resistance. He wants you to keep it safe.”

Almost instantly Finn could see the shift in (Y/N)’s expression. He had been there before. The sudden hit of being overwhelmed. Her eyes were wider, her lips slowly starting to part as her brows rose a little further. Considering he had little to no background of this woman’s relationship with Poe before he came to the Resistance he had no idea how to gauge what she was outwardly expressing.

On (Y/N)’s end, her head was spinning. Of course she knew anything involved with Dameron was going to involve the Resistance almost any given time. Even with that knowledge however, she was not prepared for this. Never in her time of knowing Poe and his family had she been pulled into affairs of the Resistance. Not to mention if he was sending someone else, it must have been worse than situations prior. Although (Y/N) could have easily gotten distracted by this new handsome face, the task which he was conveying to her was making it feel as though a boulder was starting to weight down on her lungs. The fact that Finn seemed very cool and collected in relaying the message even with a tone of seriousness didn’t help. She was not holding it together like he was.

Finn’s brows slightly rose, “(Y/N)?”

Snapped back into reality (Y/N) shook her head, “Tell him to find someone else.”

Just as (Y/N) turned on her heel and began striding off, Finn’s brows furrowed again. Was this woman really walking away from him? From a mission that should have been a clear morale decision? Instantly he was following behind her. With how desperate things were he was not about to take no for an answer. After all that he had been through it seemed like such an easy decision to get behind the Resistance now. How other people couldn’t see that however, he wasn’t entirely certain.

“(Y/N)!”

She shook her head, as if that alone would deter Finn. Although her strides were impressively quick Finn was still more physically fit and most certainly determined to catch up with her.

“(Y/N)!”

(Y/N) shook her head as she tried to pick up her pace, seemingly failing as Finn got right beside her.

“Can you at least explain why you’re running away?”

She stopped suddenly, “I’m not running away.”

“Then why are you trying so hard to get away from me?”

She sighed, “I’m not running away, but I’m not going to be put into the front lines. I didn’t sign up for that.”

“Yeah well a lot of us didn’t. It’s not even the front lines, you didn’t even let me explain what the mission is!”

Crossing her arms under her chest she looked at their surroundings for a moment, trying to assess how close within ear shot some of the other pilots were. Luckily for them where she had stopped was perfectly a couple yards away from the heavy traffic of the dock.

“You seemed to sum it up pretty well. I’ll be in charge of vital information. Vital information to the Resistance. Which if the First Order gets word of, they’ll be searching far and wide for it. Meaning it would cost a pretty price for my head if I’m the one in possession of it.”

“I know it’s risky, but it’s necessary.”

“And why exactly can’t General Organa or someone keep a hold of it?”

“The Resistance base has been entirely demolished, and everything evacuated. I meant it when I said it. The base is a pile of ash, our one cruiser is all that’s left and our numbers are dropping quickly. We’ve called for allies and no one is responding.”

“Why didn’t you take this to an ally then?”

“Aren’t you an ally?”

She rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean. A planet that is equipped and on your side. I’m just me, with a ship.”

“If I took it to one of those allied planets the entire population would be toast as well as the Resistance. Come on, you know the First Order has them listed somewhere. They would have also tracked our coordinates. You’re not on anyone’s radar.”

(Y/N)’s brows scrunched up for a moment, seeming to feign offense, “And how are you so sure I’m not?”

Finn gave her a look, which by the slant of his brows and the knowing way his eyes were glued to her, caused her to huff out a sigh. Despite just meeting her, he already knew too well that she was most certainly not on the same scale of radar as an entire allied planet.

“Ok fine, you got me there.”

“Mhm.”

“So why couldn’t you fly at light speed to get to one of these allies untraced?”

Finn sighed, almost as if in defeat in having to acknowledge the facts.

“The First Order tracked us through light speed.”

(Y/N)’s eyes slightly widened, “What?”

“The First Order, tracked us through light speed.”

(Y/N) seemed to gape like a fish for a good solid moment. It was as if Finn could see the gears in her head working overtime just to figure how those words had just come out of his mouth.

“I don’t know how they did it but they obviously found a way to trace our location even through those conditions. It’s definitely something new for them to play.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Except it is.”

(Y/N) released a deep breath, very visibly overwhelmed by this new information. Her hand pressed against her forehead, the stress seeming to strain her eyes a little wider than prior. After another solid moment of silence, (Y/N) letting everything saturate in her mind, she turned to Finn once more. Her next words escaping like an exhausted sigh.

“Kriff.”

“Exactly.”

Still seeing the anxiety peak through her facial features, her nose crinkling and her chest heaving with heavy breaths, Finn decided to cut in. If she truly was going to be one of the saviors of the Resistance, he could at least try to make friends.

“Hey, do you wanna go to the cantina?”

Pausing for a moment from her hysteria she turned to Finn, her eyes still wide but her brows slightly peaked.

“Are you really asking me that right now?”

“I figured after dropping all of that on you, you might want to sit down. You know…galactic warfare and all.”

She scoffed lightly, finally pulling her hands off of her forehead and to her sides.

“What do you say?”

“Yeah…yeah that would be nice.”

With a swift swing of his hand Finn gestured to the nearby cantina, a handsome smile gracing his lips.

“After you.”

* * *

 

A good matter of time had passed that (Y/N) and Finn had been in that cantina, talking over a few appetizers and drinks. Over the time Finn had realized fairly quickly why this woman was so overwhelmed with the prospect. Having finally found her own pace of life after living on the base, the idea of being thrust into the Resistance once again at the height of the war was daunting.

Swirling her straw around in her drink, (Y/N) sighed, “If I’m being honest.”

Finn’s eyes went to her, an endearing sort of intent to listen gleaming in them.

“I do kind of miss the base. …Not necessarily being so close to the war, but, the people. The feeling like even if you pick up garbage somewhere on the base it’s doing something.”

Finn’s lips curled into a knowing smile. Unlike the First Order the Resistance truly did feel like a place where the smallest actions impacted the flow of everything on the base. It was all one united cycle. While they were just as distracted by the cause as the Order, they at least acknowledged the humanity behind their members.

“Yeah.”

(Y/N)’s eyes met his, “Do you enjoy being there?”

“Sometimes. …Sometimes I want to be doing something else…but when I think about it I don’t know what that would be.”

(Y/N) huffed, “Yeah, if someone had asked me, transport driver was one of the last things I thought I would be doing at this age.”

“Why’s that?”

(Y/N) shrugged, “It’s almost always an older demographic, or kids from planets that scavenge and are forced to transport the goods. I just, don’t really fit that mold.”

“So why’d you take the job?”

“They were paying.”

He could see it in her eyes. The unresolved feeling, as if it were manifesting within the irises staring back at him. He knew that feeling too. The uncertainty of what was coming, where you should go, what you should do. That was as familiar as the feeling of settling that he could hear in her tone. He had also been there. While the Resistance wasn’t truly settling, his time in the Order and just after his escape with Rey both made the feeling arise. The feeling of having to accept the conditions, although there was no real plan other than the situation.

Finn picked up his cup from the table, rolling his neck with a little smirk spreading across his lips.

“Well, here’s to rolling with it.”

(Y/N) chuckled softly as she clinked her glass against his, “To rolling with it.”

They both tipped the drinks back, giving each other a little smirk. In the short time they had sat down together they were both incredibly more comfortable than when they gave introductions. Although there was still the looming mission over their heads, they could at least take this moment. After a moment (Y/N)’s eyes drifted to the window of the cantina, looking out over the vast expanse of the hangar. All of a sudden, her whistful gaze seemed to fade as her eyes narrowed.

“Hey Finn.”

“Yeah?”

“Is it just me or is that man staring at you?”

In an instant Finn turned his attention to the cantina window. At first all he saw was the hustle and bustle outside of the glass, pilots and crew members alike scrambling around or taking a breather. That was until his eyes landed on one individual in particular. One dressed in a crisp and stiff all black uniform, the hat almost instantly setting off an alarm inside of his head.

They were from the Order.

As heat began to build at the base of his neck he kept his eyes fiercely locked on the individual, trying to identify them. Though he did not want this man to think he had any upper hand, he was most certainly stressed. The last thing he needed was for this one mission to be a flop. There may have been moments where he questioned staying with the Resistance, but he was not about to risk their mission and the freedom of the galaxy. Just as his eyes narrowed a little further, trying to get more concentrated details of the individuals face, they blew wide once again. The man in black was now aggressively pointing towards him as a small squad of 3 storm troopers came running up to him.

Swiftly he swiveled to face (Y/N), smacking his palm down on the table between them to grab her attention. Just as quickly, (Y/N)’s eyes met his.

“We gotta go.”

"Wh-”

Before a sound more could escape her mouth blaster fire broke through the air, as glass went shattering onto their table. With shards nearly flying into their faces, (Y/N) and Finn both swiftly ducked and covered under the cantina table. Screams instantly followed the sound, as well as heavier blaster fire. It was exactly the storm Finn had been trying to avoid on this mission. Looking over to his left he watched as (Y/N) breathed in heavily, obviously anxious of the sudden unfolding of events. As his eyes wandered further around the cantina however he saw his chance. It was empty.

“(Y/N)!”

Her wide eyes snapped to Finn, trying to stay focused on him and not the chaos ensuing just a few feet away from them.

“We need to run!”

“Are you crazy?! They could shoot us!”

“What do you think is gonna happen if we stay in here?!”

She huffed, a little frown tugging down her lips. Seeing the disappointment in her features he decided to take matters into his own hands. Reaching his palm out for her he looked deeply into her eyes.

“Do you trust me?!”

“What?!”

“I said do you trust me?!”

(Y/N) nodded, returning Finn’s deep gaze.

“Then hang on and follow me!”

With that Finn clutched onto (Y/N)’s hand, securely intertwining their fingers. Before she could process the little tingle it gave her in her gut, Finn was pulling her up. As their feet both fell flat against the floor, Finn directed her forward as he crouched down low. Swiftly running to the door of the cantina in almost a squat, Finn and (Y/N) were both breathing heavily. As Finn came to a halt (Y/N) looked him up and down.

“Why are we stopping?”

Pulling a blaster from his brown leather jacket Finn smirked, “Gotta be prepared. Now on my count, we make a run for it. Don’t stop, don’t look behind you, just keep running until we reach your freighter.”

“What about your pod?”

Finn sighed, “It’s just a pod. I can find another ship somewhere.”

(Y/N)’s gaze was almost more empathetic, “If we’re only going to my freighter you’re getting on it.”

Finn’s brows furrowed, “But-”

“It has escape pods, don’t worry you can still get back to the Resistance.”

Finn nodded slowly for a moment before his brows settled once again and he looked (Y/N) in the eyes.

“Alright…1…2…3!”

Instantly (Y/N) and Finn rose to their full height, hands still intertwined as they both began bolting through the hangar. Blaster shots were still firing from every which way, nearly pulling their attention away from the task at hand. Though the anxiety of being grazed was present, both of them were far too determined to make it to the freighter to pay any mind. Soon enough with the speed (Y/N) and Finn were picking up their hands slipped from one another’s and went swinging up to their sides.

The momentum built in their legs as they flew past one being after another. The surroundings around them nearly blurring to nothing. Finn occasionally took a shot at the troopers running after them, hoping to deter whoever he could. At the very least if two less bodies were running after them they would have a better shot at getting into the freighter with no trouble.

Soon enough as (Y/N) sprinted through the first half of the hangar they saw the infamous grey freighter waiting for them. A small momentary curl graced (Y/N)’s lips in relief as she saw it. In fact she wasn’t certain she had ever been happier to see it than she was in the moment. Her jobs on the freighter had never been this high stakes or dangerous, and her beat up freighter had never looked more like a shining beacon. Finn turned to look towards her for a brief second.

“We’re almost there!”

Still sprinting they both began to aim towards the freighter, swerving around others as best as they could. Just as (Y/N) swerved around a crate of cargo she suddenly yelped out in pain. Finn instantly paused as he turned to see (Y/N)’s hand fly to her shoulder. Seeing her slower motions, he took no hesitation to run towards her. Rushing over to her his eyes began to scan over the rest of her, assuring no shots more lethal had been fired. Even with his concerned approach he still managed to shoot back at the troopers, holding them at bay in order to get to her.

“Are you ok?”

“They got my shoulder.”

“Alright, hold on.”

Without asking any questions Finn swiftly swept (Y/N) off of her feet and into his arms as he held her bridal style. With the same sense of urgency Finn began sprinting through the last bit of the hangar towards the freighter, nothing else crossing his mind except getting them both to safety. Not only was the Resistance’s vital intel on the line, but his own and (Y/N)’s life. He knew the Order wouldn’t show mercy to either of them if they didn’t flee quickly. To their luck Finn finally reached the platform, opening the ramp to the ship. As just enough clearance came into view Finn jumped up, carefully keeping (Y/N) close to his chest. As he made his wobbly landing he looked to (Y/N) who seemed to be in either a daze or something of the sort.

“You still doing ok?”

She nodded, gracing him with a little bit of a smile.

“Now that we’re inside you can let me down.”

“But your shoulder.”

“If we wanna get away from the First Order we have to fly out of here now. I can still pilot with this.”

“You’re sure?”

She nodded, making Finn return just as warm of a smile as she had given him. Setting her down carefully on the ground Finn watched as (Y/N) practically sprung into action. Despite the sharp inhale she took as she made her way towards the cockpit, he could see the determination in her eyes.

“Close the platform!”

Finn nodded, “Closing it!”

With a swift hit to the controls the platform began to shut, closing off the hangar lights slowly as it ascended. As the last bit of the platform shut, the ship suddenly shook. Finn cursed under his breath. He already knew too well what that meant. Quickly he rushed to the cockpit.

“(Y/N) they’re on us!”

“Just one second!”

“Do you need a copilot?!”

“No I’ve got this!”

“You’re sure you can shake off the Order forces?”

(Y/N) turned back to him as he approached the doorway, giving him a sly smirk.

“I used to race Dameron didn’t I?”

Finn gave a slight smile in response as she began flipping multiple switches. Another rumble came through the ship. (Y/N) hissed in reaction.

“Ugh! I just fixed the exterior! Kriff.”

“Do you need me flip the hyperdrive?”

(Y/N) nodded eagerly as she finished her preparations, “On my count.”

As a hum resonated from the engine and another rumble of blaster shots shook the ship (Y/N) turned to Finn.

“1…2…3!”

With a quick flick of his finger Finn activated the hyperdrive as (Y/N) got the ship off of the hangar floor. Pulling the gears (Y/N) got the ship soaring forward and towards open space with a jolt, nearly knocking her and Finn backwards.

“Hang on!”

Instantly as the freighters dark grey hit the inky black expanse of space (Y/N) pulled the gears back, sending them soaring into lightspeed. A collective sigh resounded in the cockpit, both Finn and (Y/N) feeling the weight lift off of their shoulders. Finn ran a hand over his face.

“That was a close one.”

(Y/N) turned her seat to face him, giving him a warm and friendly smile.

“Thanks to you it wasn’t too close.”

Finn smiled in return. Although he enjoyed (Y/N)’s company he had assumed her reception to his whole incident would have been cold and ungrateful. Considering how apprehensive she had been in the beginning, this was certainly a change. Perhaps he had changed her mind.

“It was nothing.”

“Seriously though, if you hadn’t had been there…I don’t know what the Order would have done with me.”

Finn’s expression shifted to one of more earnest concern, “Well now you don’t have to worry about them.”

She nodded, “But you do.”

Finn shrugged, “It’s part of the job.”

(Y/N) looked up at him, an almost glittering look in her eyes. As if she were looking at a galactic icon. Which truly in the moment, Finn certainly sounded like one. He didn’t want the prestige or the moment to brag, he just wanted to do his job.

“But it didn’t have to be… Do you realize how courageous you really are?”

Finn shook his head, “No, no. It’s not anything special. It’s just the right thing to do.”

(Y/N) scoffed, “I know you’re being humble right now, but you’re a galactic hero. Accept it.”

He smiled with another shake of his head, “I guess I could.”

Finally pulling the gears back (Y/N) pulled the freighter out of lightspeed, bringing them to a far more normal pace. To their advantage they were in what seemed to be uncharted region of the galaxy. Not a ship, asteroid or planet was in sight.

Standing up from her pilots chair (Y/N) nudged her head to Finn, “Follow me.”

Within a few strides (Y/N) had led Finn to a further corner of her freighter. Sure enough as they rounded the corner he saw the infamous escape pods she had been mentioning. With a more somber expression she gestured to them, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“I should get you back, you know, to saving the galaxy and everything.”

He hummed, “It’s a team effort.”

“Well the team will certainly be hurting if you’re not there.”

He smiled at her, feeling a warmth spread through his chest. That was a sentiment he hadn’t realized he wanted. For so long he was just another number, or just another cog in the machine. Now, for this one moment in time, he was being acknowledged as a somebody. A hero.

With a sigh Finn reached into his jacket pocket, handing (Y/N) the small drive he had been transporting.

“The team needs you too.”

(Y/N) smiled as she carefully took the drive, slipping it into the pockets of her pants.

“I won’t let you down.”

With a click of one of the switches (Y/N) gestured to the escape pod, “Take this one. It’s the one that’s had the most recent maintenance.”

“Thank you (Y/N), for this, for taking on this mission.”

“Are you kidding? I should be saying thank you.”

“For what?”

(Y/N) grinned, “For saving my life, and reminding me what’s important in the big scheme of things out there.”

Finn returned the warm grin as (Y/N) suddenly took a step closer. Her features appeared to be more rattled with nerves, uncertainty. Perhaps because she was going to be going on with this by herself.

“Also…”

She leaned towards Finn, giving his warm cheek a chaste and quick kiss. The gesture alone made Finn’s skin heat up suddenly. The moment was certainly not expected or at all anticipated. As (Y/N) pulled away she gave him a soft smile.

“Good luck out there.”

Finn swiftly pulled (Y/N) in for a quick hug, his eyes closing as if further trying to savor the moment. He had made another friend in this expansive and crazy galaxy, one that seemed to understand him without knowing everything about him.

“Will I ever see you again?”

Finn smirked, “You will. I’ve got a good feeling about it.”

As he pulled away he gave her one last smile before he stepped inside of the escape pod. Just as he was about to disappear into the interior (Y/N) suddenly spoke.

“And Finn!”

His head peaked out of the pod, “Yeah?”

She smiled, “May the Force be with you.”

Yet again Finn graced her with his handsome smile, “And with you.”


End file.
